yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippi Osu
'''Pippi Osu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School.' Pippi is the first student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Pippi Osu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Pippi used to have short neat black hair with a salmon-pink fringe, which was a placeholder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648275837058355200 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Pippi has short, black hair, accompanied by a salmon-pink fringe. A single pink strand lays on her forehead. Her eyes are emerald green. Unlike other students, she wears short socks. Her bust size is 1. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Pippi is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical confrontations against murderers, unless they kill Ryuto Ippongo. Because she is a Loner, she will hide her face if the player has their phone out. She enjoys playing video games more than socializing with the other students. According to her Student Profile, she is unlikely to witness murder unless it takes place in the Computer Lab. Routine At 7:05 AM, Pippi enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Computer Lab and plays Osu!. At 8:00 AM, Pippi walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the Computer Lab at 1:00 PM. Pippi walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she heads to the Computer Lab and then stays there until the end of the day. Task :Main Article: Tasks Pippi's used copy of the Yanvania re-release always crashes right after the first boss, she will ask the player to take the disc home and play it, to see whether there's a problem with the disc or her console. After playing past the first boss, the game will crash. The next day, Pippi will thanks the player and tell them to keep the disc. Relationships Ryuto Ippongo :Main article: Ryuto Ippongo Pippi has a crush on Ryuto according to her student profile, but she doesn't know that he feels the same way. Since she has a crush on him, if the player kills Ryuto in front of her, she will attack the player with much more force than she's usually capable of. However, if he dies, she will not mourn his death. Trivia *Pippi is the mascot of the popular rhythm game, [https://osu.ppy.sh osu!]. *Pippi plays osu! when she is in the Computer Lab. As of the August 12th, 2015 Build, the song that plays in her game if Yandere-chan stands close to her is the remix of the song that plays when Yandere-chan is sane, which also gets distorted as she goes insane. **Before the August 12, 2015 Build, when Yandere-chan stands close to Pippi, she could hear the theme song ("Connect" by ClariS) of the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" play. **On her screen is Tomoe Mami, a main character in the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" **On the computer, the player can see she is playing osu!. In the actual game, there are four gaming modes; Standard, Mania,'' Taiko'', and Catch the Beat. Standard is where hit circles and sliders appear on the screen, and the player must use the mouse/tablet/touchscreen to hit the circle at the correct time. It appears Pippi's favorite osu! ''game mode is Standard, as she is actively playing it every time the player sees her use the computer. The difficulty level is usually determined on the size and speed of the hit-circles, and as the hit-circles are quite small and fast, it seems she is playing at a hard difficulty. *Pippi was added to the game on the May 24th, 2015 Build. She was the first student who had hair in two different colors. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Pippi arrived on school grounds 14th in line on the right side, at 7:05 AM. *YandereDev used to consider Pippi to be his 2nd punching bag, number one being Kokona Haruka, since she was the last student to arrive at school. No student could witness her death if she was killed when walking to school. Now that there are more students that arrive later than Pippi, she can't be killed easily without being seen.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651112779038900226 *YandereDev has permission from Pippi's creator for Pippi to be in the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 *YandereDev might implement Pippi blushing when she is near Ryuto Ippongo.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 She may fall into depression if he dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 Quotes Illustrations Screenshot_(20).png|Pippi in "I Want My Senpai Back". Gallery Pippi_Osu-0.png|Pippi's 1st portrait. Pippi_Hair.png|Pippi's 2nd portrait. PippiOsu.png|Pippi's 3rd portrait. Pippihair.png|Pippi's 4th portrait (never used). PippiNewHair2.png|Pippi's 5th portrait. Pippi's 5th portrait.png|Pippi's 6th portrait. February17th2016ImagePippi.png|Pippi's 7th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Pippibugged.png|Pippi's 8th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016. Pippiinfo.png|Pippi's 1st profile. OrigionalPippiprofile.png|Pippi's 2nd profile. PippiInfo..png|Pippi's 3rd profile. Pippilol.png|Pippi's 4th profile. PippiInfoDec1.png|Pippi's 5th profile. December 1st, 2015. February17th2016ProfilePippi.png|Pippi's 6th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Pippi Osu Profile.png|Pippi's 7th profile. June 1st, 2016. Pippi_Plays_Osu.png|Pippi playing ''Osu! in an old build. PippiHeroic.png|Pippi fighting with Yandere-chan. July 23rd, 2016. PippiCatching.png|Pippi pinning Yandere-chan down. July 23rd, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Easter Eggs Category:Killable Category:Loner (Persona)